Transcripts/The Royal Ball
:Tubarina: Gummy! Gummy! Gummy! bounce There you are! Hey, d’you wanna play? Bring me the ball, Gummy. That’s it. Good Gummy. Uh, what’re you doing? Gummy! I thought you wanted to play with me. :Marcello: He was playing with me, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Marcello? What are you doing here? :Marcello: I could ask you the same thing. :Tubarina: It’d be a very silly question. I'' live here. :'Marcello:' And it’s a silly question for me, too, because ''I live here. :Tubarina: No, you don’t. :Marcello: Yes, I do. :Tubarina: Since when? :Marcello: Haven’t your mom and dad told you? :Tubarina: Told me what? :Marcello: The surprise. :Tubarina: What surprise? :Marcello: The big surprise you’ll get when you talk to them. Gummy My cousin Tubarina, she’s always so annoying! :Tubarina: My cousin Marcello, he’s always so annoying! :on door :Shark King: Come. :opens :Shark Queen: Tubarina, I was just about to come and see you. :Shark King: Have you met Marcello yet? :Tubarina: I have, Father. That’s what I wanted to ask you about. :Shark Queen: We should’ve told her earlier, but we’ve been so busy organising this year’s Royal Ball. :Shark King: Marcello will be staying with us for a little while. :Tubarina: So he is living here! :Shark King: And while he’s here, I know you will do everything to help him and make him feel at home. Correct? :Tubarina: How long will I have to make him feel at home? :Shark Queen: Just until his mother and father return from their journey. :Shark King: The hammerhead sharks are touring the Farlands. They could be gone for some weeks. :Tubarina: shocked Marcello will be here for weeks? :Shark King: Possibly months. :Tubarina: Months? :Shark King: Maybe even uh… :Tubarina: to herself Oh, not years! :Shark King: …no, just months. :Tubarina: of relief Months is bad enough. :Shark Queen: You’ll have to excuse us, dear. We got so much to do for the Royal Ball tonight. :Tubarina: dejectedly Yes, Mother. :closes :Marcello: Told you I was living here with Tubarina. :Tubarina: But you didn’t tell me about your mother and father being away. :Marcello: You didn’t ask. :Tubarina: We should be quiet. My mother and father are very busy planning the Royal Ball. :Marcello: mockingly I know. I’m going. :Tubarina: Children aren’t allowed. :Marcello: Unless… :Tubarina: Unless what? :Marcello: to Tubarina, then whispers Not telling! :Tubarina: herself, frustrated Oh! Stupid boy! :Tubarina: It’s all arranged. We can stay here in my room during the Ball. :Ester: A sea princess sleepover! What fun! :Polvina: What about Marcello? :Tubarina: Oh! Don’t remind me of him! Bad enough he’s living here now. :Polvina: It’s only for a few months. It’s not forever. :Tubarina: It will feel like forever. :closes :Polvina: What is it, Ester? :Ester: Do you know what it means to have the Royal Ball right here? :Tubarina: Uhh, give us a clue? :Ester: If we’re up here and the Ball is downstairs, we can sneak down and have a look! :Polvina: That would be wonderful! :Tubarina: I bet Marcello’s planning something too. :Ester: Like what? :Polvina: I bet he’s going to sneak into the ball too! :Ester: But he won’t be the first prince or princess to do it! :Polvina: Who’s first? :Ester: Us! Because we’re going to beat him to it! :fanfare :Polvina: Everyone looks so grand! :Shark King: kings and queens Good evening, everyone. :Shark Queen: kings and queens Welcome to Shark Castle. :Ester: And we’ll get an even closer look at them soon. :Marcello: So will I. :Ester: So you are going to sneak down into the ball. :Marcello: And I don’t plan to get caught, like you will. :Tubarina: We won’t be caught. :Marcello: You’ll be caught, and I’ll be laughing! :Tubarina: You won’t have time to laugh! You’ll be in too much trouble after they discover you! :Marcello: My only trouble will be getting sick from laughing too much when they catch you! :Polvina: Oh, why don’t we plan something together? :Ester: And make sure none of us gets caught? :Tubarina and Marcello: No way! :Pointer: growls :Tubarina and Marcello: screams :Tubarina: Pointer? What are you doing here? This is my room. :Shark King: Excellent, I see you’ve met your babysitter for tonight. :Others: Babysitter? :Shark King: As the Shark King, I can think of no other babysitter than Pointer. He’ll look after you perfectly. :Tubarina: But Father, we don’t need a babysitter. :Marcello: We’ll be no trouble, Uncle. :Shark King: Of course you won’t, especially now that you have such an excellent minder. I must be returning to the Ball. Have a good night! :Pointer: growls :Ester: Go on, Tubarina. You’re the Shark Princess. Talk to him. :Tubarina: About what? :Polvina: About how we’re old enough to look after ourselves. :Tubarina: uneasily I’ll try. Er, Pointer? :Pointer: growls :Tubarina: This is really such a waste of your time. We don’t need a babysitter. We’ll be fine on our own. :Pointer: roars :Tubarina: others Do you wanna know what he said? :Ester: I think we’ve got it. :Polvina: Everyone’s arrived. The Ball will be starting any moment. :Ester: We’ll never get to see it now. :Marcello: We definitely won’t get to see it with old Fangface watching us. :Tubarina: Only my father would get a shark like him as a babysitter! :Pointer: growls :Ester: What can we do? :Polvina: There’s only one thing for it. If we want to see the Royal Ball, we’ll have to work together. :Tubarina and Marcello: I suppose… :Ester: But we’ll have to get around him first. Gummy, take this and see if Pointer will play with you. :Marcello: Good idea! A diversion! :Gummy: gurgles :Pointer: ball, growls :Tubarina: So much for that idea. :Polvina: Humph. He could have just said “no thank you”. :Ester: We can’t do anything with him watching. We might as well just go to sleep. :Marcello: Hey, that could be it! :Tubarina: What’s it? We don’t want to go to sleep. :Marcello: But we can try and make him go to sleep. :Polvina: Do sharks sleep? :Tubarina: They do go into a dreamy state. :Ester: That’s all we need. So, what do we have to do? :Marcello: Just do like I do. yawn I’m so sleepy! :Tubarina: yawns And so am I! :Girls and Marcello: yawning :Pointer: then growls :Ester: One more time. All together. :Girls and Marcello: yawning :Pointer: then begins snoring :Polvina: We did it! :Tubarina: whispering Gummy! :Gummy: snoring :Tubarina: Gummy! :Gummy: snoring :Marcello: Let’s just go. :Ester: Because the shark might wake up any moment. :Ester: We sneak in through the window, we have a look, we sneak out and back upstairs. :Tubarina and Marcello: Got it! :Tubarina: Do you have to say everything I say? :Marcello: I said it first. :Tubarina: You did not! :Polvina: Will you two cut it out? :Ester: Come on and go carefully! :and queens chattering :Polvina: Wow. It’s even more beautiful than I thought it would be! :Ester: It is! But… :Polvina: But what? :Tubarina: Isn’t it… :Marcello: …sort of… :Ester: …boring? :Tubarina: No music is being played. :Queen yawns :Ester: No one’s dancing. :Marcello: No one’s even talking much. :Ester: And I can’t see a smile anywhere. :Tubarina: No one’s having any fun! :Polvina: It can’t be boring! It’s the Royal Ball! :Tubarina: Oh, what a waste! Let’s go! :fanfare :Ester: Wait a minute! Maybe something will happen now! :wakes up and growls :Shark King: Hello, kings and queens of Salacia. Welcome to the Royal Ball. :Shark Queen: It’s a great honour to see ya’all here. :applause :Ester: Tubarina Sorry. I was wrong. It’s just starchy old speeches. :Tubarina: Let’s get out of here while everyone’s looking at my mother and father. :screams :Pointer: growling :Ester: Uh oh. I think we’re in trouble! :Shark Queen: Oh my! :Shark King: Pointer? Pointer, what’s the matter? :Shark Queen: Why aren’t you upstairs looking after the princesses? :Pointer: roars :Girls and Marcello: gasp :Ester: He’s spotted us! :Marcello: We’ll never get out of here. :Polvina: Your father’s going to be so cross! :Tubarina: Not if we disappear! :Marcello: Disappear? How’re we gonna just disappear? :Tubarina: Watch this, cousin! switch off :hubbub :Shark King: Will somebody turn on the lights, please? go back on Thank you. Now, who is responsible for this? cracks and breaks, Pointer growling Pointer, what’s come over you? Are you feeling alright? :Queen laughs, followed by Penguin Queen and everyone else :Shark Queen: Thank you, Pointer. For the first time tonight, people seem to be enjoying themselves. :Shark King: You’re right, they are too. Wonderful work, Pointer, you’re a hit! :Shark Queen: Music, please! :Shark King: with others :plays :Ester: Made it! :Tubarina: And nobody saw us. So I did make us disappear. :Marcello: Well, you got lucky. :Polvina: Listen! :Ester: Everyone’s laughing! :Tubarina: And there’s music! :Polvina: The Royal Ball doesn’t sound boring anymore. :Tubarina: It sounds like the kings and queens are actually having fun! :Ester: Do you think we did that? :Marcello: We probably did, thanks to me. :Tubarina: You? :Marcello: It was my idea to sneak into the Ball and have a look. :Tubarina: We had that idea too! :Marcello: You’d never have made it if I didn’t know how to trick the babysitter. :Tubarina: And you’d have been in big trouble if I didn’t know how to switch off the lights! :Polvina: Why don’t we just agree that you both did a good job? :Tubarina and Marcello: All right. shocked Stop repeating me! You did it again! :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: I think Gummy has a good suggestion. Let’s play chase ball. :Ester: Or would you two rather argue the whole night? :Tubarina and Marcello: Probably! laughing :Ester: Great. I’m glad that’s settled. :Polvina: Ester, Gummy, let’s see how good these cousins are at chasing! :Tubarina: What do you think, cousin? Can we catch ’em? :Marcello: I can, as long as you don’t slow me down! :Tubarina: Me slow you? :Marcello: Got you again! :Tubarina: Oh! To think I’ve got to put up with him for months! Watch out Marcello, I’ll show you who’s slow!